To Love You Is To Kill You
by evilangel-001
Summary: Hermione was raped by Voldemort and ended up pregnant. Now, Voldemort knows of their child and ordered his younger self, taken from his time, to kidnap them. But will a strange love affair get in the way? Hermione/ Tom Riddle
1. Prologue

EvilAngel-001: Okay, so this will eventually become a Hermione-Tom story. It doesn't sound like it, but it will. Also, everything after the fifth book has been changed slightly.

**Prologue**

"_Mummy?" came the small voice. Hermione shifted uneasily in her large bed, rustling the covers. She opened an eye and stared out into the darkness. The silhouette of a small child eventually became clear and she smiled sleepily. _

"_Yes, sweetie?" she asked._

"_Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare…" he told her as he placed his hands on the edge of the bed, ready to climb up. She moved further into the center of the bed and lifted her arm and the covers up. He crawled in and slipped into her embrace, resting his head in the crook of her neck._

_She reached a hand up onto his head and began to twirl his honey colored curls with her fingers. They sat there in silence for a moment before the boy shifted and sat up, looking at his mother. "Mummy," he said again._

"_Yes, Payton?" she said, closing her eyes once more as she felt herself nearly succumb to sleep._

"_Why don't I have a daddy?" he asked, his voice barely audible in the quiet of the room. Her eyes shot open as she sat up, moving him away from her body in the process. She turned to him, her golden hair falling over her shoulder. _

"_What?" she asked, hoping she had heard him wrong. _

"_Why don't I have a daddy? James has a daddy. And so does Hailey," he asked, his voice growing more urgent. _

"_Sweetie, now's not the time," she told him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as he muscles clenched and tightened. _

"_But mummy!" he cried. "Why? Why am I not good enough to have a daddy?"_

Hermione woke up with a start, her heart palpitating from the dream she just had. She looked to her side and saw the huddled form of her son sleeping beside her, his head nuzzled against her chest.

She reclined her head back, sighing heavily as she recovered from the dream. Ever since those six years ago she always feared what might happen if Payton were to ask about his father. She could never tell him, even though he heard about his father all the time. In the news, on the street. He always heard about him. He just didn't know that Lord Voldemort was his father.

She moved her arm out from under his body and sat up in the bed, her feet dangling over the edge. She sat there for awhile, staring out the window as she thought about anything and everything. She didn't think she would ever tell him about his father. No, she never would. She stood up, stretching as she raised her arms high above her head.

The sound of her son's peaceful breathing filled the room, and she couldn't help but smile as she left her room. She came into the kitchen, organized neatly as was the Hermione way. She came to a cupboard and grabbed the handle of a coffee. Suddenly, a vision crossed her mind, startling her. She dropped hold of the cup, letting it fall to the ground where it shattered into a hundred pieces.

She grasped hold of the counter to steady herself as she pressed a sweaty palm to her forehead. _'Dammit,'_ she cursed as she thought about the vision that shattered her stance. It was a flashback, to those six years ago. The day she was raped by Lord Voldemort.

_Hermione sat up in bed, her heart beating heavily in her chest. A layer of perspiration had formed, separating her body from her clothes. She had sworn she had heard a noise. The noise had sounded like a giant thump from downstairs, shaking the entire house. She whisked away some hair from her face and reached over for the bedside table, where he wand sat idly, placed haphazardly as if in a hurry to put it there._

_She raised it, muttering a spell as the lights turned on. She looked around, her soft brown eyes taking in every inch of the small bedroom. Her desk in the corner, laden with books. A bookcase nearby, filled with large tomes and volumes. A dresser and then her large, king size bed. Nothing was there. No intruder. _

_At least not in here room._

_Taking in all of her courage, she got up from the bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor. She raised the wand parallel to the floor as she marched purposefully from the room. She heard whispers as she approached the landing, knowing that they were not her parents. She swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, running down the stairs, bearing her wand. _

_She opened them only in time to aim and yell, "Expelliarmus!"One Death Eater released his wand and fell against the wall with a grunt of surprise. _

_She looked to her next potential victims, and saw Among them a smirking Lord Voldemort._

"_Ah," he said as if he weren't surprised by her attack at all. "Miss Hermione Granger. How kind of you to join us." Some snickers evolved from the group of Death Eaters. She got a terrible feeling, as if there wasn't something she wasn't aware of. _

"_You are, after all," he said, rising his voice above the snickers, "our special guest." _

_Swallowing her fear and anxiety, she asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Now the laughter exploded. Even Voldemort gave a light chuckle. He approached closer and she couldn't help the flinch that shook through her body. _

"_We came here, to get to Harry Potter." He looked at her through his speculating, red eyes. "Through you."_

"_Your parents," he said, picking up his close and moving it away, "tried to protect you." She looked down and gasped as she saw the corpses of her parents, their limbs bent at odd angles and their mouths gaped open, as if they fried trying to scream for help._

_She felt tears push through her eyes as a terrible hole broke through her body. She wanted to scream, too wake up and find out it was only a dream. But it wasn't. It was real. _

"_What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice small and fearful._

_He gave a little chuckle, looking amongst his follows. Then, he swooped down, grabbing hold of her neck and pushing her to the ground. She struggled against him, her fingers gripping tighter around the handle of her wand. He grabbed her hand and pulled free the wand, flinging it across the room. _

_He hovered above her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes._

"_Do you see this Harry?" he said, almost dreamily. "Do you see your Mudblood Bitch?" _

"_NO!" she yelled, and in her defense, she did the only thing she could think off. She spat at him. Indignant and angered, he said once more:_

"_I hope you see what I'm doing to her."_

Hermione came to again, placing a hand to forehead as if to rub the bad thoughts away. But they wouldn't go away. They were still there, as powerful and as clear as ever. That had been a horrible night, one she had somehow managed to trick Harry into thinking nothing happened.

'_He must've tried to trick you, like he did with Sirius. Nothing happened,'_ she had told him and after some kind persuasion, he believed her. He was reluctant too, but she had tricked him into it. The hardest part was explaining her parents' death. She had waited about two weeks later to finally tell them, saying that it had been a different night, other than when he had the dream.

And then came Payton. She had explained him by saying she got drunk one night to deal with the death and ended up having a one-night stand. They had bought that as well, even though they still commented on how un-Hermione-like it was.

But so long as they bought it, she was happy. She was taken from her thoughts when she heard the gentle padding of feet on the floor. She looked up to see Payton standing in the door way, his thumb stuck in his mouth.

She forced a smile. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare…Can I sleep with you?" She smiled, despite the thought of her dream that floated to her mind.

"Yes, of course," she said as she walked over and grabbed his little hands, leading him to her room.

There, they fell asleep. Hermione slept fitfully, with dreams and flashbacks of that night those six years ago.

_xXx_

"Come on, Payton," Hermione said as she tightened her hold on his hand. Payton hurried his footsteps to keep up with her long strides. His tiny fingers grasped around her hand, tightening the hold.

"Mummy, where are we going?" he asked as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. They snaked their way through the witches and wizards that blocked the way. They finally made it to their destination, The Dragon's Tail, a recently constructed restaurant and bar. They entered and asked the waiter where the Weasley Party was.

He led them past the tables until they came to an area where the tables were pushed together to make the table longer. There sat the Weasleys and the Potters. Hermione smiled as she approached them, grabbing hold of a chair for Payton and then one for herself.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Harry said as he placed down his bottle of Fire Whiskey. She could tell by the faint blush to his cheeks that he was slowly making himself more and more drunk.

"Hey," she replied as she propped up her menu and promptly ordered some food. Payton did the same and immediately started to play the mazes on the place mat.

"How are you doing, Bud?" Harry asked Payton, running a hand through his mess of honey-colored curls.

"Good," he said, taking a large sip from his water. "You?" he asked as he set his glass down.

Harry laughed. "I'm good."

Harry dismissed the conversation, turning to Ron as they began to talk about the hunt for Death Eaters that the Ministry had commissioned. From what Hermione could gather, it was not going well. They had lost a total of five aurors in three days and were no closer to their goal than before. It seemed as if, Voldemort was winning.

"The worst part is," Harry said, gaining the attention of all sitting at the table. They found Draco as 'not guilty' in the ministry ruling. The shrugged away all his petty crimes for the fact that he holds a position as a magistrate." Harry was exasperated now, flailing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

Hermione shook her head. "It's things like this that make me feel sick," she told them as she leaned back in her chair. Payton looked to her with questioning eyes.

"What happened, Mummy?" he asked.

She turned to him and said, "A very bad man who works for Voldemort was freed a few days ago." Color drained from his face as he knew what that meant.'

"So he'll just kill more people?" She gave a sad nod and he looked down at his placemat sadly, his eyes following the marks he had drawn.

George looked up from his plate and nudged Fred in the side. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "Speak of the Devil," he began.

"And he shall appear," George finished. They turned around and saw Draco Malfoy sauntering over, looking quite pretentious in his green silk robe with his hair slicked back. Harry sneered, his countenance falling into bitter dislike.

"Well, well, well," he said as he placed a manicured hand on Hermione's shoulder. She flinched at the touch, still frightened of what could later become of the contact. "If it isn't the Mudblood Defenders. How nice it is to see you all." The sarcasm dripped from his voice like poison.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice shaky as she recalled the last time she was touched by Death Eaters.

He looked at her, leaning down so that his face was right next to hers. She stiffened at his close proximity, shying away from him. He grabbed hold of a lock of her hair and began twirling it in his fingers. "You know Hermione, you've become awfully pretty for a mudblood."

"Leave Mummy alone!" Payton roared, dragging the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Malfoy jumped and looked to him, startled.

"Mummy?" he repeated, as if the idea of Hermione Granger becoming a mother was unfathomable. He looked to her, then to the boy, almost dreamily. The boy looked like her, very much so. His hair was a neat pile of honey colored curls and his face was smooth and pale. The only difference between them was his eyes, which were dark blue, growing darker as the irises met the pupils.

"How old is he?" he asked.

"None of your business," Hermione said firmly, strength returning in her voice.

"I'm five but I'll be six in three months!" he said proudly.

"Five…" Malfoy muttered. He then turned around and hastily left, his footsteps pounding on the wood floors.

"What was that about?" Bill asked as he watched the blond man leave.

Ron shrugged and said, "He's a bastard. Don't pay attention to him."

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled as she looked to Payton. "Don't swear!"

Ron blushed at her chiding and mumbled an apology. Slowly, the table developed into a debate over which Quidditch team was going to win the world cup and Hermione slunk away into the background.

"Mummy," Payton said. "What's a bastard?"

"Don't say that word!" she scolded. "It's a bad name for people born from wedlock," she explained and he mouthed an 'oh'.

She turned away and cut into her steak. As she chewed on a piece she heard Payton say, "Am I a bastard?" The entire table immediately quieted and turned to see how she would handle this. Too shocked by his question to chide him, she simply sat there, her mouth gaping open.

Finally, she said," Well, technically. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you." He looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip as he debated whether to ask the question.

"Mummy," he began, his voice shaky. When he looked back up, she realized he was crying. "Does Daddy love me?"

Hermione's mouth fell open and closed, unsure of what to say. Did she say yes? She made small noises and shook her head. "Well…of…well, yeah…I mean, of course he does," she finally said as he shoulders slumped forward.

He shook his head and said vehemently, "Then how come he never comes!" Her heart pounded as she watched him push away from the table and jump down, running towards the bathroom. Hermione turned around and looked to her friends, her family.

"You should talk to him," Ginny suggested, by Mrs. Weasley gave a hefty laugh, throwing her head back and everything.

Once she composed herself, she turned to Hermione and said, "Just give him time. Trust me, I raised too many kids to not know how to deal with them." Hermione nodded, turning back and biting her lip. What was she to do? She always feared the day this would come, but she never expected it so soon. She rested her arm on the table and slouched forward, resting her head in the crook of her arm. How was she to tell her son that his father was inattentive because he was Lord Voldemort?

_xXx_

Lord Voldemort reclined in his chair, throwing his feet up on the desk. The young Tom Riddle, pulled from his own time, to aid his future self, stood beside him, his posture perfect and regal. "Things are going well Tom. Soon, we will overthrow the ministry. We've already infiltrated them and as soon as Knott wins the election for minister, we will win the war yet," Voldemort said enthusiastically.

Before Tom had a chance to respond, the door swung open and Draco Malfoy ran towards them. His hair was in disarray and his robes were falling from his shoulder. He grasped hold of the desk, trying to regain his composure as he took deep breaths. Tom and Voldemort exchanged glances, eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Voldemort asked, trying to control his anger.

He looked up to him and said, "Do you remember, six years ago, when you raped Hermione Granger?" Tom turned to Voldemort, his eyebrows furrowed. Voldemort smirked and gave a light chuckle.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget?" he said, recalling the moment and the fear in her eyes. Somehow, she had tricked Harry into disbelieving what he saw but it was still worth it all.

"Yeah, well, nine months later she had a kid," he said rather bluntly. Suddenly, and quite comically, Voldemort fell back, his entire chair giving way as he fell with a thump on the ground. Tom and Malfoy glanced at each other before running over and looking at him. Tom offered him his hand but he shoved it away. He picked himself up, brushing off his robes and straightening them. He then turned to Malfoy, his eyes red flames.

"You mean to tell me that she had my kid?" he asked, his voice poison to the ears. Malfoy swallowed.

"Well, it makes sense. Hermione isn't one to have a kid from wedlock and from what I know she isn't married. Plus he, erm…had his eyes," he said, nodding in Tom's direction. Tom blinked.

Voldemort's breathing became audible and both Tom and Malfoy took a few steps back. "This doesn't have to be a bad thing," he reassured himself. "I mean, I need someone to carry on what I will soon accomplish. Tom won't live forever," he began mumbling. "Yes, this is a very good thing. But we must act fast! We need to corrupt him while he's still young."

"Tom!" He turned around so suddenly with such a booming voice that Tom and Malfoy jumped high. "I have a mission for you!"

"And what is that, Lord Voldemort?" he asked, quickly regaining his fallen countenance.

He smiled a crooked smile, uplifting the ends of his mouth, as he said, "I need you to kidnap Hermione and her son."

_xXx_

EvilAngel-001: Okay, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

EvilAngel-001: Wow, the amount of reviews I've been receiving for this story will always astound me. I can't believe it got to be so popular so quickly.

And thank you all for your concern 

**Chapter One: Hermione's New Friend**

"Payton?" Hermione the door to the boy's room. He was sitting on his bed, playing rather lethargically with some dinosaur figurines. When he didn't answer, she took it upon herself to enter the room. She approached him and put a tender hand on his shoulder. He still didn't look to her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around his small shoulders. He stopped playing with the toys, placing them down neatly on the bed, and then he turned to his mother.

"Sweetie," she said, reading the look in his eyes. "You know I love you, your birth is no matter."

"Can you tell me about him?" he asked and she felt her heart drop. _'Your father is someone fifty years older than me, a complete sociopath and is the most infamous wizard of all time. Any more questions?'_ A part of her found that thought comical but she herself was not amused. What was she to say?

'_Lie,'_ a part of her told herself. No, she couldn't. She made a vow to never lie to her son. _'Vows are so fragile, though,'_ the voice came again. She took in a deep breath and made her decision. She just couldn't tell her son who his real father was.

"Well, he was very handsome." Lie number one. "Like you," she said, knowing that that was the truth, her son was very handsome. "He-" she bit her lip, trying to find something else. "He was very outgoing, and quite the charmer." Lie number two. "He was very sweet." That one had to count for more than one lie. "And," she said, pulling Payton into a hug and resting her head on his head, their curls entangled together. "He was wonderful at Quidditch. Like you." Could Voldemort even fly a broom?

She smiled when she saw him smile, knowing that lying had been the right decision. She came away from the hug and held him at arms' length. "Now, how about we get some hot chocolate?" she asked and he nodded fervently at the thought.

She stood to leave, followed by Payton. They entered the kitchen and she started to boil some water. Be her a witch, she still preferred to live like a muggle. Their house harboured some magickal objects, such as a clock that showed where everyone was, but most of the house was made up of muggle objects. Muggle furniture, muggle appliances, muggle decorations. She used her magick when needed but not for cooking or making hot chocolate. She thought it tasted better the muggle way.

When the water was done boiling, they sat down at the small breakfast bar and drank from the mugs, quiet for a long while. And Hermione would've done anything to keep the quiet after Payton asked his question.

"Why aren't you and daddy together?"

She lowered her mug, her hand quivering. "He had better things to do." _'Like kill muggles and take over the wizarding world.'_ His eyes widened at her words.

"What could be better than staying with you and me?" he asked, and she heard the hurt in his voice.

'_Shit,'_ she thought as she scrambled for a way to make it better. "Um…his priorities are just different. Besides, he left before he knew I was pregnant. He still might not know," she said, truthfully. Finally, the truth. The truth almost seemed like a foreign word to her now.

He took in the thought. "Will you ever see him again?" he asked. And she quivered visibly. Yes, she had already seen him before. Many times before. Working as an Unspeakable for the ministry, she saw him almost on a regular basis.

"Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"If you did, you'd tell me right?" he asked, almost as if he knew she was lying.

She managed a wavering smile. "Of course."

_xXx_

Hermione skimmed through the spines of the books lined up on the shelves. She hummed a light tune as she looked for an interesting title. She was looking for some presents for Payton, to make him more cheerful. Finally, finding a good book, she placed it in her basket and headed for her favorite section, the fantasy section.

She looked through the most recent paperbacks, hoping to find a good book that she could curl up with for a few nights.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

She turned at the sound of voice, a voice that sounded like crushed velvet. Standing there was a handsome man, looking to be around her age. His hair was brushed neatly to the side and his eyes, a wondrous blue that darkened in the center. He smiled at her and she couldn't help the tinge of pink that crept along her cheeks.

"Do you need help?" he repeated.

"Not unless there's anything you recommend," she said, almost coquettishly. She wanted to slap herself. She wasn't here to meet guys!

He stepped forward and pulled something from the shelf. "Have you read this?" he questioned her, handing it to her. She looked at the cover where a young man stood holding a girl from behind as he looked hungrily at her neck. The book was entitled _The Blood Romance_.

"It's a wonderful read. It's a vampire romance," he said. Not wanting to be rude, she thanked him and put the book in her basket. It didn't seem fascinating to her, but she didn't want to insult him.

She turned to leave, but heard him say, "Excuse me, Miss-"

"Hermione," she said, turning around.

He smiled. "Hermione. Like from Shakespeare's play _Hamlet_?"

Now it was her time to smile. "Yeah, my parents were big on Shakespeare," she said as her heart clenched at the thought of her now deceased parents.

"Well, _Hermione_, how would you like to accompany on a dinner tomorrow evening?" he asked, his voice smooth.

She smiled politely, shaking her head in the negative. "I'm sorry, but I have a son to take care of," she told him as she turned her back once more.

"Oh, so you must already be with his father," he said, causing her to stop in her tracks. She swiveled her head to face him.

"Actually, no. We don't see much of his father," she said, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Well, then there's no excuse. I'll pick you up at around, sevenish. Be ready to go somewhere fancy, Miss Hermione. By the way, my name's Joseph," he said with a winning smile. She looked straightforward, her brows furrowed. Did someone really just 'pick her up'? The idea that someone wanted to go out with Hermione seemed ludicrous. She was never the most sought after girl. Why now?

She looked back over her shoulder, to question the man's motives, only to discover that he had left.

_xXx_

"Why do people go on dates anyway?" Payton asked as he kicked his feet against the bed. He watched as his mom placed on earrings, examining her face in the mirror.

"Um, I'm not really sure why," she answered him.

"Well, why do you go on dates?" he questioned.

She turned around to face him, her face stern. "Payton, that's a very personal question to ask someone. You know that," she said as she sat down beside him.

"But why do you? I just want to know," he said innocently.

She sighed. "I guess it's so that we can start to feel comfortable around someone and get to know them is all," she said as she cupped his face in her hands.

"When will I be able to date?" he asked.

She smiled and said sweetly, "When you're married."

The two were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Hermione looked to him with a small smile. "That must be Joseph," she said as she stood up, grabbing hold of Payton's hand and bringing him to the door.

Payton leapt forward, grasping hold of the doorknob and twisting it. The door swung open to reveal the same man who Hermione had met in the book store. Joseph. He smiled warmly at them as he handed Hermione a bouquet of flowers.

"Day lilies! They're my favorite," she said with a smile as she inhaled the aroma of the flowers.

"Lucky guess, I suppose," he said with a shrug. He then turned to Payton. He examined every inch of this boy. His supposed 'son'. His honey colored curls fell into his eyes, which were a stony blue that darkened as the iris met the pupil. His skin was creamy and freckled. He looked most like Hermione, that was for sure. Even his teeth were slightly larger than average.

"This must be your son," he said, pleasantly.

"Yes. My only reason for living," she said as she looked at the young boy lovingly. 'Joseph' felt his stomach lurch at the sweet bond between the two. It was almost sickening. _'Just wait this game of charades out,'_ he told himself as he resisted the urge to hex them and bring them to Lord Voldemort right then and there.

"We should probably go before the restaurant closes. Harry's in the backroom watching the television," Hermione said as she bent down and planted a kiss on Payton's plump cheek. "I love you. See you in the morning. And be good for Harry," she whispered as she brought him in for a hug.

She then stood up as Tom said to Payton, "Nice meeting you."

"You better be nice to mommy!" he said before turning around and running into the back where Harry sat.

He laughed as Hermione and him walked out the door. Yes, he would be very nice to her. Indeed.

_xXx_

"So, what school did you go to?" Hermione asked as she bit into a piece of steak. She and Joseph were out on their date, enjoying a lovely dinner in a nice restaurant.

Joseph placed down his goblet, clearing his throat. "Well, I went to America's Academy for Sorcery in Underground New York. I grew up in England though. I moved to America when my parents separated," he told her.

"You're parents separated? I'm sorry," she said.

He waved a hand. "It's okay. What about your parents?"

She was quiet for a moment, gazing intently at the glass goblet sitting beside her left hand. She bit her lower lip as she looked up, and said in a hurt-filled voice, "They died. They were killed by Lord Voldemort a few years ago."

Silence had fallen over the two. The quiet was finally broken by Joseph, who said in a solemn voice, "I'm sorry. That must've been terrible."

She gave a weak smile. "Don't apologize. It wasn't you're fault," she said as she picked at the mashed potatoes on her plate.

Inside, Tom was laughing, although he didn't let it show on his countenance. How ironic it was that she just told the future dark lord that it wasn't his fault for the death of her parents. He folded his hands over each other and placed his chin on top of them.

He watched her slowly eat the food, the way her lips curved as she chewed and the way she politely dapped at her lips with her neck. She seemed so…fragile. But he knew she wasn't. What other girl would be violated by the Dark Lord and still manage a healthy life? She was a fearless fighter as well. He had heard stories of her part in the war and how active she was, trying with all her might to lead the battle in her favor.

She was a very interesting woman, that was for sure. Nothing normal about her.

Tom began to stroke his chin thoughtfully as he pondered his mission. _'I need you to kidnap Hermione and her Son.'_ Son. He was a father. The father of a son whose mother is a muggle-born. The idea of him being a father was strange enough but the idea that the mother was a muggle-born? Even stranger still.

One thing was certain though. No matter the lineage of his son, he refused to be like his own father.

_xXx_

EvilAngel-001: Sorry about the shortness, but hey, at least I managed to update! (nervous laughter) Well, anyway, I hope this chapter was up to par. In my opinion it was kind of half-assed, but I'll make up for it. 


	3. Chapter 2

EvilAngel-001: Sorry about the long wait, I've just swamped with paperwork over the past few days (anyone watch Family Guy? Anyone?) But in all seriousness, between schoolwork doctors' appointments and working on my original stories (which will be posted on my fictionpress account- a link of which can be found on my profile) I have had no time.

**Chapter Three: The Man Behind the Mask**

_(Three Weeks Later)_

"Tom!" Voldemort roared as he stepped beside the young man. He looked to him, his cold blue eyes indifferent.

"Yes?" he asked, quirking a single eyebrow.

"Have you played around with Granger enough? You've been pretending to be her boyfriend for three weeks and while I do enjoy mind games, I want you to simply kidnap her now," the Dark Lord directed of his younger self.

Tom nodded. "Yes."

Voldemort placed a cold hand on the man's shoulders, gripping tightly. "Many of my followers told me it was a bad idea for bringing my younger self into the future with me. Foolish, they even said. That I was putting him, and myself, in danger. But I followed my own instincts and have decided that they were the best instincts to follow.

"The whole point of bringing you here was so that I would have someone to take my place once I was gone. But now that I have my son to take on that path, you may feel free to return your time at any point once I have my son and that mudblood."

Tom looked up to him. "And if I don't want to leave?" he asked, almost daringly.

"That isn't an option," Voldemort told him as he turned around, his hands behind his back as he paced around the room.

"And why is that?" he questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I need you out of the way of danger. Keeping you here is putting myself at risk. Once my son arrives, there will be no need for you, so why even take the chance?" he told him as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"And what if you fail to turn this child evil? If he's anything like his mother -which he is- than he's a real fighter. Who would you have as an heir if you don't succeed?" he countered.

Voldemort set the goblet down and began rubbing his chin thoughtfully, pondering the question. It was true that he might not succeed. What would he do until then?

"Well," he said, an idea coming to mind. "I'll keep you here until the child starts to sway. Once the brainwashing takes effect, you are to leave. Is that clear?" Voldemort said, sitting down in a leather chair.

Tom thought about it for a moment, remaining quiet. Finally, he agreed.

_xXx_

"Joseph, stop," Hermione said playfully as the man trailed kisses down her neck, pushing her up against the wall. She giggled as she twisted her fingers into his dark locks, pulling him even closer to her body.

He pulled away for a quick moment, only to lead her down the hall and to a door, which he swiftly opened. It lead into Hermione's bedroom, which was neat and clean, made out of dark woods and purple fabric. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as he brought her over to her bed. Was it too early for this?

He pushed her down on the mattress and sat above her, trailing kisses once more down her neck. He ran his fingertips over her shirt, before sliding them underneath, feeling her smooth, soft skin. He raised himself away from her to pull off her shirt and then stopped to remove his own.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest, running them up and down his toned muscles.

Joseph began to bring his kisses down to her breasts, removing her bra swiftly in the process. He threw it aside as he started to trail the kisses down to her flat stomach, where an uneasy feeling was brewing. Something just didn't seem right about this. Something was…off. Normally, a person's instincts would tell them to go forward, as was their primal urges. But for some reason, her body wanted her to stop it. To end this before it was started.

She looked up at the ceiling where a giant collage was mounted above her. Payton had made it for her in Kindergarten and she loved it so much, that she decided to place the picture above her bed so it was the last thing she saw every night, and the first thing she saw every morning.

'_I'll just stare at that this entire time,'_ she decided but her plan was dropped when Joseph reappeared, blocking the picture from view. He brought his head down to hers, placing firm kisses on her lips. She barely kissed back but when she felt his tongue glide over her lips, she willingly opened her mouth to allow him entrance.

'_This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this,' _she told herself. She went to sit up but stopped, then she slowly lowered herself. Joseph smiled at her as he grabbed a lock of her hair and began twirling it in between his two fingers. She thought of nothing else as she and Tom Riddle began to make love.

_xXx_

She didn't know what had overcome her, not in the least bit, but something had caused her to let him continue. She sat up in the bed, only to discover that Joseph wasn't beside her. She jumped up from the bed and rushed to her closet where she quickly grabbed some underwear and clothes. _'You could at least take the time to match, Hermione,'_ she thought as she began putting the clothes on.

Once she was fully dressed, she left her room and began searching for her "boyfriend" in the halls. She stopped when she came to Payton's room, the door slightly ajar. She pressed a hand against the wood and slowly moved it open, deciding to check on her son before the man-hunt.

She opened the door to see her son hanging in mid-air, his body twisted at odd angles and his eyes were closed, as though sleeping. Joseph sat on the bed, his wand raised and pointed at the child, keeping him in the air.

"Joseph, what are you doing to Payton?" she asked with concerned laced on the words.

He smiled wryly and said, "Sweetie, I just wanted to make sure I completed my mission."

"What mission? Put my son down now!" she roared, feeling her anger rise.

"Ah, you mean, _our_ son," he corrected.

She furrowed her brow. "What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, wishing she had thought to bring her wand with her.

"I'm talking about what happened those few years ago, when my future self took your whole being," he said as he stood up and moved close to her.

"Future self?" she whispered. But if Voldemort was the one who fathered Payton, how could this man be his father? _'When my future self…'_ the words came rushing back to her as realization set in. This man was not Joseph, it was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"You-you," she stuttered as she slowly backed away, covering her mouth in horror. Why had he come here? What did he want with her and Payton.

Reading her mind, he smiled and said, "I was ordered by Lord Voldemort to kidnap you two so that he may continue to raise this child for you. After all, he needs an heir."

"You will not lay a hand on him!" she yelled before pouncing on top of him, trying to grab the wand from his hand. Tom made a surprised sound as he fell back, struggling against her. Easily, he managed to grab hold of her wrists and flipped her over, standing over her. She whimpered as she fought against his restraint. She raised her legs, trying to kick at his feet, hoping to knock him down, but his stance remained strong and he only laughed at her feeble attempts at freedom.

In one swift movement, he turned around and threw her up against the wall. She fell back, blood dripping from her head as her eyes opened halfway, misted over by near-unconsciousness. She moaned as she tried to raise herself, grasping hold of anything she could that might help ease her up. But Tom stepped over to her and grasped hold of her chin, examining her closely.

Just as Hermione's vision blurred and everything went, he released Payton from the spell and left the house, in tow with the unconscious family.

_xXx_

"Good work, Tom," Voldemort said as Hermione and Payton were splayed out on the floor, their breathing finally returning back to normal as they slipped out of unconsciousness and into sleep. Tom smiled at the praise and bowed low to the Dark Lord.

"Now!" Voldemort claimed as he turned to face all of the Death Eaters present. "Let's see if we can wake my son!" He turned back around to the young boy, his honey-colored curls covering his face. Voldemort brought his wand to the boy's temple and a blue spark crossed between the tip and Payton's head. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked around, frightened by what he saw. He jerked up and looked to his mother, shaking her fiercely.

"Mummy!" He said, giving the laughing Death Eaters suspicious looks. When Hermione did not respond, he turned to "Joseph" and pleaded, "What happened to Mummy?! Where are we?!"

Tom looked at his son (still feeling slightly awkward with that term) with sad eyes, unsure of what to tell him. Or how to tell him. Why was this boy, a stupid five year old boy, able to invoke such empathetic feelings?

"My son," Voldemort said proudly as he extended his arms out, as if to give the boy a hug. Payton began to skitter away from the man, moving ever so close to the unconscious woman.

"Mummy!" he cried, shaking her once more, the pleading in his voice heart-wrenching.

Voldemort suddenly grew very furious as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and began shaking him violently. "Listen, she is no longer your mother! You belong to me now! You will do as I say!" he roared.

Ever the defiant one, Payton threw on a pout and countered with, "Why should I? You're not my father!"

The Death Eaters began to laugh causing Payton's face to heat up with anger and embarrassment. "Why are you laughing?!" he yelled to them, kicking his feet as Voldemort tightened his grip on him.

"They laugh because I am in fact your father," he told him.

Payton looked at him with an indiscernible expression before saying, "Prove it!"

He smiled wryly as he dropped the boy down to the ground with a thud and said in a bittersweet voice, "As you wish, _son_." He then reached over to Hermione and placed the tip of his wand to her temple. A blue spark passed between them and Hermione's eyes shot open. She looked around, clearly frightened at what she saw.

"Payton!" she yelled, relieved to see him safe. Just as she was about to jump up to hug her son, the Dark Lord grabbed a chunk of her brown curls and pulled her to him, causing her to cry out in pain. The audience to the atrocity simply laughed at this, as did Voldemort. He bent low so that his mouth was next to her ear and said, "Tell him who his father is." She didn't say anything at first, and instead looked from the wizard to her young son, hoping for some type of rescue to come. But none did and she was still left in her present situation.

"Tell him!" he roared again, thrusting her to and fro.

Gasping in pain, she muttered, "Your father is Lord Voldemort."

"What was that?" the man in question asked of her, discomforting her further.

"Lord Voldemort…is your father, Payton," she said once more, this time louder. Payton's expression visible changed from defiant and strong to tearful and sad.

"Why, Mummy? Why is he my daddy?" he asked, his voice filled with the tears.

Hermione looked up at him shamefully, unable to answer that question.

"Because I stole her," Voldemort said, with a triumphant smile that was disgusting when in pertinence to this.

"You monster!" Payton roared as he leapt from his perch and jumped onto the man. Shocked and unable to foresee this action, Voldemort toppled over, with Payton clawing at his gaunt face. Long scratches appeared, adding a color of red to his pale complexion. Voldemort yelled out in anger and threw the child from him. Tom appeared just in time to catch the five year old before he fell to the ground.

Rounding up on him, Voldemort looked at him with the utmost contempt. "You are to obey my every command! If not, then your precious mother will die!" he seethed, pausing in-between every word.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he yelled back, struggling to free himself from Tom's grip so that he may attack the man once more.

"I wouldn't be the one to hurt her. You would." When Payton froze at these words, he continued to explain. "I am giving you the opportunity to save her. You can either take it, or not. It really makes no difference to me. Your mother's life is in your hands."

Payton fell quiet and his eyes casted down to the ground. He stared off for a moment, contemplating these words when suddenly, Hermione's voice broke through his reverie.

"Payton, don't listen to him!" she yelled in desperation. Voldemort turned to her.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" he barked in return as he kicked her in the cheek.

Tears came to Payton's eyes to see his mother being subdued by such a vile man. This prompted him to make his decision. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

_xXx_

EvilAngel-001: It's short, but it's an update.


	4. Chapter 3

EvilAngel-001: Okay, so in this chapter, it will be stated that they know that Snape was forced by both Dumbledore and Voldemort to kill our beloved headmaster. Just stating that to save some confusion.

**Chapter Two: Payton's Training**

"Hold your wand the right way!" Voldemort yelled, watching his son fumble with the polished piece of wood.

Payton jumped when he heard Voldemort yell at him. "I don't know how to!" he yelled back with just as much force.

The Dark Lord sneered as he approached him and ripped the wand from his hand. He then held it so that his long fingers were wrapped around the handle and his thumb was pressing them down. This position made it easy for him to flick his wrist around.

He then handed the wand back to the boy and said, "Now, hold it the way I just showed you! Honestly, how stupid do you have to be to not be able to hold a wand right?"

Payton smirked. "Like father like son," he retorted.

The surrounding Death Eaters began to slowly back away, afraid of their Lord's reaction to the boy's smart remark. But instead, Voldemort's mouth twisted itself into a wry smile. And then, he threw his head back and gave a hefty laugh.

The Death Eaters exchanged equally confused glances, wondering why he had taken so kindly to the comment. Then, once he settled down, he said, "My, my, my. What a smart young boy I have!" He walked over to his son and grabbed hold of him, pulling him up into the air as his hands held tightly onto his sides. "What an intelligent son I have been blessed with!" he cheered, causing the boy to smile himself.

Nothing could compare to the praise of a father.

_xXx_

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked, her voice tearful as Tom led her through the halls, his hand holding onto her arm tightly.

"We need an heir. Do you really think we'll settle for having the entire world reconstruct itself after our death?" he explained as if the answer were obvious.

"But what about my son? He's so young. He doesn't deserve to go through any of this. If you're going to torture someone, please torture me," she said as she came to a stop in the middle of the corridor. Her cheeks were blotchy from tears and her eyes were red.

"Well, _our_ son will just have to deal," he said cruelly as he yanked on her arm, causing her to stumble forward.

"You really are a monster!" she yelled, her voice ricocheting off the walls.

He blanched. "I am not a monster! It's you mudbloods who are the monsters!" he yelled back, releasing his grip on her arm and stepping away from her, his face red with anger.

"I know who you are, Tom Marvolo Riddle," she said sternly, lowering her head so that her bangs brushed against her brow and her eyes looked up pass the shadow. "You're nothing but a cowering half-blood! A child who was orphaned and denied the love of his father! All your looking for is some validation in life that you can be looked up to. But you're not. You're only feared. No one wants to be you. Because everyone knows that inside you're really a frightened little boy who wants nothing but the love of a mommy and daddy!"

It took only a few seconds for what happened next. Tom whipped out his wand and turned it on her. Then, he shouted out the familiar words of _"Crucio!"_

Next, Hermione was writhing on the floor, her limbs stretching into grotesque angles. Her screams penetrated the air around as her hands clawed out, trying to latch onto anything that would stand still long enough.

Finally, Tom lifted the spell and she pulled herself up slightly, her breathing haggard and panting heavily. Tom smirked as he watched her glare him.

"Looks like I can still make you breathe heavily," he said, causing her to whiten and then grind her teeth together.

He then moved closer to her, his face mere inches from hers. "Don't you ever, ever, speak out against me again," he warned darkly.

"Whatever you say," she said through her teeth.

"Good," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He continued to lead her through the corridors, the tension palpable as neither of them said a word the whole way to her "chambers". Of course, her chambers were more reminiscent of a jail cell.

_xXx_

"Do you guys have any idea where she could be?" Lupin asked as he rubbed the area in between his eyes.

"We've already told you! We have no idea! That's why we came to the order!" Ron roared, growing frustrated with them.

"Voldemort has her," Harry said. His demeanor was hopeless and his complexion, pale. He had realized as soon as they discovered Hermione was missing that she had lied to him for all these years. His dream had been correct. Voldemort did kill her parents. Voldemort did rape her. And Payton was Voldemort's son. He didn't want to believe it, but everything just made so much more sense when put into that perspective.

"Voldemort…hurt her six years ago. That's where Payton came from. He wasn't from a one-night stand, he was from Voldemort," he said, his voice nothing but a whisper.

"What do you mean Harry?" Fred asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Six years ago," he explained, "I had a…dream…or…a vision. It was of Voldemort. He had just killed her parents and then he…he…raped her. When I asked her about it, she told me he must've played a trick on me. Like he did with Sirius. But now…after Malfoy's reaction to seeing Payton and how she was kidnapped by him.

"Dumbledore said that Voldemort would be looking for an heir. He wants Payton to be that Heir." Once he finished, the room fell quiet and the others looked at him as he stared at his hands.

"I shouldn't have believed her. I should of known she was fibbing," he said as he tried to wipe away at his tears.

"Harry, Love, you didn't know," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed her rough hand on his.

"Hindsight is twenty/twenty, boy," Moody said as he rubbed his chin.

"Moody!" Lupin hissed, realizing that was not going to help the situation.

"Harry, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. Mad-Eye was right in some rude fashion. All that matters is that we have to save her now. Hermione needed help back then and she denied it. But now," Fred said as he watched Harry look up at him, "she needs help that she has to accept."

"Fred, that was…very…wise of you," McGonagall said thoughtfully as she looked at the boy with a new found admiration.

"Yeah, we all have our peaks," he said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"You're right Fred," Harry agreed. "I let her down once, but I won't let her down again. Can I lead the search for her?"

Lupin smiled. "Of course you can, Harry."

"Good. I will find her and save her. Her and Payton. And at the same time," he said as he inclined his head proudly, "I will kill Lord Voldemort."

_xXx_

Hermione sat in the room, staring out the window that was caged off. The room was designed luxuriously but it might as well have been run-down and dilapidated. Without Payton, everything seemed dark and dreary. He was her son, her life. She needed him to survive. And Voldemort had taken that away from her. Just like everything else.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched scream as she began to fling things throughout the room. Those pink satin pillows hit the walls. That antique clock flew across the room and collided with a vanity. Make up and powder brushes crashed to the floor, spilling golden eye glitter and pink lip gloss onto the white carpet.

She continued screaming until the door burst open to reveal a confused Snape. "Granger? What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he rushed to her side. He grabbed hold of her hands and pulled them down, trying to control her violent fit. She stopped her screaming and looked at him with hatred.

"What the hell do you want?!" she spat.

"Well, I was trying to make sure you were alright but obviously kindness is not welcome," he retorted.

He then released her hands and made his way towards the door.

"No…please. Don't go," she pleaded as she fell onto the rumpled bed. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Why do you want me to say?" he asked.

"You're a familiar face. I need you," she said in desperation, tears brimming her eyes.

He walked over to her slowly, standing in front of her. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that the Order is trying to rescue me and Payton," she demanded.

"You know very well that I can't speak of the Order here. Besides, I think we both know that you and your son are their utmost priority."

She smiled, knowing that it was true. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Snape, feeling him become rigid at her touch. But she didn't care. She needed to feel the comfort of another person and if Snape was the only one she could get it from, then so be it.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her and told her confidently, "They will rescue you. I'm sure of it."

_xXx_

EvilAngel-001: Anyone here like to write his or her own stories? Go to my account and look at the first News. There is a little explanation on my favorite site, Freewebs. There be also a link to view my original writing. So, if not too busy, I'd appreciate it if you would take a look and review. I just posted a chapter to my vampire story up there :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I will be creating a new account and placing my stories on that. My penname will be: xElliex

And the reason it has been taking so long to update is because I have been rewriting, and I don't plan on updating until all the stories are complete so that I won't feel guilty by taking so long to update. Sorry for the long wait- hopefully the new versions will be better!


End file.
